Part time wolf, full time pain in my
by im a sucker for wolves
Summary: La Push born and raised. I've lived here all my life, and all my life there was Jake.
1. Use the front door

**all the twilight characters belong to SM of course. i just like to mess up her world a little**

* * *

><p>La Push born and raised. I've been here all my life, and all my life there was Jake. My parents, Sam and Emily, had been thrilled when Jake imprinted on me when I was born. At first I thought it would be weird, Jake calling out the name of his first pack leader in a loving manner, Sam, but that's what happens when your father whats to name his kid after him. Samantha Uley, that's me. Im 17 and look just like my mother, without the scars of course. My brother Josh, yeah aren't my parents creative, is a year and some older than me.<p>

"Sam, meeting in 10" Josh said poking his head into my room

"I know" I said, waving my hand at Jake, who was sitting on the opposite end of the bed.

"oh, didn't know you were here" Josh said to Jake.

"window" Jake smirked.

"you know mom and dad kind of love you, they wouldn't mind if you used the door." Josh laughed

"yeah" Jake shrugged, "but the windows are so much more fun"

"right" Josh said shutting the door behind him as he walked out.

"so, as I was saying" I started, "prom"

"no"

"Jake, please?"

"I said no, I can't"

"and why not?"

"because I graduated like 20 years ago. The teachers will realize it's me and it'll be awkward"

"that's right, your old.. I forgot" I said with a straight face.

"Sam"

"Jake, 99.9% of the teachers you had, retired. Maybe one or two of them are still there. Plus you skipped school so much they wont even think to know who you are"

"yeah except that La Push is tiny and I see them everywhere and they do know who I am"

"then im taking someone else, there is no way im going by myself" I said leaning against my headboard.

"no"

"Jake, you can't have it both ways. Im going, with or without you, but im not going alone."

"go with…. Go with Cameron"

"are you kidding?"

"no he's a good kid"

"no, he's annoying as shit. You and me both can't hardly stand to be in his head, how do you expect me to be with him for an entire night?"

Jake was silent

"EXACTLY"

"Samantha, please. Just go with Cam"

"you only want me to go with him so you can see in his head to make sure I don't get looked at by other boys"

"so?"

"then why don't you just go with me?"

"I can't"

"then im going with my own date, whether you like it or not. Now im done with this conversation were late for your precious meeting"

I got off my bed and started to walk down stairs, Jake behind me.

"meeting" I shouted as I walked to the front door

"wait!" my mom shouted. I paused knob in hand.

I turned to the kitchen

"this may be the only time I see you, and I just want to say. Jake start using the front door" she smiled

"told ya" Josh said standing next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>first chapter was short.. it gets longer as it goes(<strong>thats what he said**) i promise. please review and tell me what you think?**


	2. Part time wolf

**all characters twilight related belong to SM.**

* * *

><p>"okay, ill make this short and sweet" Jake started. "this may seem ridiculous but I just wanted to make sure we know to have a good patrol for prom night" the pack started to laugh, "like I said, sounds ridiculous, but most of our friends and family are going to be there, as well as some of the pack, and we don't need anything intruding. The people that are going to be there aren't going to be in wolf-mind mode. So we'll have a few patrolling around the school as well as the rest of the rez."<p>

"what about you?" Leah asked.

"what about me?"

"are you going to be dancing the night away with a bunch of kids?"

"no, I'll be patrolling with most of you" Jake stated

" oh, so Sammy doesn't have a date?" Cameron said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Cameron, remove your arm, before I kill you" I smiled

"oh, come on. I'll be there too."

"sadly, yes, I know"

"so, who are you going with then?" he asked

:"not sure" I shrugged., looking at Jake

"but I don't have a date yet" Cam pouted

"and I wonder why?"

"okay. that's really it" Jake shrugged

As the pack dispersed Jake came over to me

"so im going to run a few laps real quick, want to join me?"

"um, yeah, I guess" I shrugged.

"I get it if you don't"

"no it's fine, I'll go. It's been a while since ive phased. I probably should"

Jake and I walked a few feet into the woods and began to undress. As soon as I phased my wolf was dying to run, it had been longer than I thought and she was begging to stretch her legs.

_Im surprised she doesn't complain _Jake though

_Why's that?_

_Cause you hardly ever let her out _

_Do they ever ask why?_

_They did at first, they didn't understand why you didn't phase as much as we did. They call you the part-time wolf sometimes_

_Really?_

_Yeah_

_I guess I understand why, I just didn't want the wolf to control my life. I wanted to be as normal of kid as I could_

_Yeah, we all tried that, once or twice_

We were silent for a minute

_She does complain sometimes_

_I don't doubt that _Jake laughed

Then, out of nowhere I saw me. Different pictures of me. Me smiling, laughed, sitting, doing homework, eating dinner. Then they got more and more racy. Me in shorts, me in a dress, in a towel, in my swimsuit, getting undressed to phase.

_Jake…_

_Sorry_

_Do they ever give you shit about me?_

_What do you mean?_

_Well, you've seen me naked countless of times_

_And?_

_And we've never had sex. _

_Yeah?_

_Do they ever give you shit about it?_

_Like you only phasing part-time, they did at first but not anymore. Leah respects you for it_

_What?_

_Yeah, she thinks it's really awesome that your comfortable with your body and that we've both seen each other naked but have enough respect to not jump each others bones, or think about it all the time like some of the others. Plus, I can think of you naked and not let them see it._

_Jake!_

_What, im a guy. I can't help it sometimes._

_Do you wish we have?_

_Had sex?_

_Yeah…_

_Sometimes, but at the same time im glad we haven't. that our relationship is an actual relationship and not just sex._

_Thanks_

_You want to start heading back?_

_Yes please_

We phased back behind my house. Jake let me dress before we said our goodbyes. I walked inside and mom had dinner ready, Josh was practically stand on top of her waiting for her to give him a plate.

"finally. Mom she's home can we eat now? Im starving"

"go" she said "sit"

We all sat down for dinner. The rest of the night was pretty quiet. I was restless and didn't fall asleep until Jake climbed through my window and into my bed.

I woke up the next morning to Jake handing me a cup of coffee.

"your shower is on" he smiled

"you're a god send" I said taking a sip of the hot coffee. I sat it down and walked to my bathroom. I walked back to my room and Jake was sitting on my bed watching me as I got ready for school.

"you know, if no one knew our routine, they'd think you were a creep"

"why?"

"cause you watch me all morning, as I get dressed, and do my morning things"

"I could be more creepy if you want, and just sit outside your window"

"no, this is fine" I smiled to him, "if you were outside then I wouldn't be able to do this" I said as I leaned down to place a quick kiss on his lips before continued my morning routine.

Jake gave me a ride to school. "I'll see you at three" he smiled

I kissed him goodbye and walked into the building. The day went by pretty regularly except for lunch.

"so I heard that little miss Samantha is date-less for the prom" my friend Cary said.

"and how did you hear that?"

"a little birdy"

I sighed, stood up and walked across the cafeteria.

"Cameron, ive threatened to kick your ass before, but now I think im actually going to do it"

"why? What did I do?" he asked

"stop telling people I don't have a date for prom"

"oh" he said putting his head down

"yeah"

"but you don't"

"and that's no ones business but mine"

"I thought it would help"

"don't worry about helping me" I said walking back to Cary.

"so do you know who your going with?" she asked

"no clue" I sighed

"why wont Jake go?"

"just doesn't want to I guess" I shrugged.

"lame" she sighed. "well I guess we'll find out if you have a date or not"

"what do you mean?"

"Ky is walking this way and looking right at you" she smiled.

A minute later Ky sat down right next to me.

"color?"

"sage green"

"roses?"

"no thank you"

"7?"

"6:30"

"see you then" he smiled and walked back to his table

"well looky there, looks like I got you a date" Cam smiled as he walked by.

"shut up" I couldn't help but smile and groan internally at the same time, Jake wouldn't be happy.

"no"

"you have to quit telling me that"

"Sam"

"Jake"

"Samantha, seriously. Ive heard things about this kid. And if you haven't noticed, you're hot."

"I don't see why you're worried, you'll have eyes there, lord knows with 4 pack members there the kid will have to keep his hands on my shoulders without getting his head ripped off. If anything you should feel sorry for him. He'll get nowhere."

"yeah, but he'll try"

"and I'll turn him down politely and tell him about the boyfriend I love so much. You can even meet him before we go. I'll even kiss you in front of him so he'll know im not making you up. Though with a guy like you most girls think you're pretend. You're so dreamy." I pretended to swoon.

"okay, I get it. And you must be crazy if you think I wont be there when he shows up"

"that's what I thought" I smiled, stood on my toes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"can I answer the door?" he asked sheepishly

"I guess" I sighed dramatically and smiled.

On prom night Jake sat in my room and watched me get ready. My mom had come upstairs to help me with my hair and make-up. I slid into my sage green dress. When I walked out my room and downstairs to see everyone, Jake was at the bottom of the stairs, eyes wide mouth slightly open. I ducked my head a little and could help but try and hide my smile. I reached the bottom of the stairs and Jacob put his hand on my back, right where there was a cutout in the material. I looked up and smiled at him.

"you look… wow. You look wow" he smiled back

"thanks" I said placing a kiss on his cheek.

Not a minute later there was a knock on the door. My mom went to open it when Jake stepped in front of her. She just rolled her eyes and smiled at him. Jake opened the door with so much force I that he might break it. I could tell by his posture he was practically scowling at Ky. He stood there just staring at him for what seemed to be forever, until my dad cleared his throat. Then silently Jake turned around and came up to me. Putting his arm around my waist. Ky stepped in looking to uncomfortable for his own good. I stepped out of Jake's arms.

"hey Ky" I smiled

"hey Sam" he smiled looking a little more relieved.

"ready?" I asked him

"wait, wait, wait" my mom stopped us. "pictures first" she smiled holding up her camera.

Ky and I stood in the living room as mom took twenty thousand picture of not just me and Ky, but me with dad, Jake, some of me, mom , and dad, one even with Josh. Finally we were aloud to leave. Jake made sure to kiss me before I could get out.

As soon as we got into Ky's car I started to apologize

"god Ky, im so sorry"

"no it's okay… is your boyfriend always that…. Big?"

I laughed "yes, he asked if he could answer the door. To try and scare you"

"well, honestly, it worked."

"im so sorry" I shook my head

"it's okay" he smiled

"he's cute"

"what?" I turned to stare at him

He sighed, "I can be such a girl sometimes. Sammy, im gay. No on really knows. Well no one knows."

"then why tell me"

"ive seen you around school before, you really are a good person, and I had to tell someone."

"you mean no one knows?"

"nope, not a soul" he shrugged

The night ended up being incredible. Ky was so much fun. As we walked out of the school Ky asked me if I wanted to go with him to the after party, it was down on first beach. As I turned to him to answer I saw Jake.

"Jake?" I asked

"hey, I thought id pick you up" he smiled

"actually, Ky invited me to go down to first beach, there's an after party"

Jake was quiet for a moment

"im going to go get the car" Ky smiled at me, leaving Jake and I to talk

"so?" I asked

"why?"

"why what?"

"do you want to go with Ky?"

"cause he invited me, and everyone will be there"

He was silent again

"you seriously can't be mad about him, ask anyone, as your eyes, he was completely respectable. didn't try and grope me, grind on me, kiss on me. He was actually super sweet" I smiled

"and he'll probably try all of those things at the party"

"he wont, trust me" I said

"I trust you, not him" Jake nodded

"seriously? God Jake stop acting like a child. Im a big girl, I can handle myself. And if you really trusted me. You wouldn't be worried at all. Im going to the beach, watch me all you want, but I better not see you"

I turned around as Ky was pulling up. I got in and we headed down to the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>review? pretty please?<strong>

**ps. sammys dress**

**.**


End file.
